


Palace escape

by NYWCgirl



Category: White Collar
Genre: Escape, Fanart, Gen, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 07:05:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13266255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: Neal just barely made it out of the princess’s room. And all he had to protect his modesty with was a gold tray. Luckily Keller was there to help him get away before the guards got him.





	Palace escape

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sheenianni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheenianni/gifts).



> This was made as a fandom stocking filler for Sheenianni.


End file.
